Anything Can Happen
by Rose Angelz
Summary: Koenma and Botan are best friends and nothing can come between their relationship. Until, that one day, when a new ferry girl is hired and Botan starts to notice Koenma changing, and slowly growing further from her.
1. Chapter 1

  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm back, writing another fic, but this time it's a Koenma/Botan fic! I was watching this movie, and in the middle of it I got this idea for a fic. I'm not exactly copying the movie, I just took an idea from it and based my fic on that. Anyway...on with the fic!   
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I don't own the movie I'm basing this fic on!

* * *

"Lord Koenma, the new ferry girl has arrived." George the oni announced as he entered Koenma's office.   
  
"Good, send her in." Koenma replied, not looking up from the paperwork that he was in the middle of. A tall, slender girl walked into the room. She had bright pink hair and bight blue eyes. As Koenma looked up, the girl bowed.   
  
"Hello, Lord Koenma, I'm Reia" the new ferry girl said in a casual, yet respectful voice.   
  
"Hello, welcome to my palace" Koenma said, unable to take his eyes off her. "George will show you to your room, and tomorrow you may start touring the palace, I will assign someone to show you around."   
  
"Yes Sir" she replied as she bowed again and walked out of the office, escorted by George. Koenma turned back to his paperwork, but he couldn't concentrate. There was something about Reia, something special, that Koenma had never seen in any of the other ferry girls, not even Botan. There was something that just made her different, unique, and unlike everyone else...   
  
"Hi Koenma!" A loud cheerful voice interrupted Koenma's thoughts. He looked up to see Botan in the doorway.   
  
"Oh, Hi Botan"   
  
"Hey Koenma?"   
  
"..."   
  
"Who was that girl who was just walking out of your office with George?"   
  
"Oh, her? She was just the new ferry girl I hired."   
  
"Oh...what's her name?"   
  
"Reia." he said as he returned to his paperwork. Botan was his best friend, she had always been, ever since he had first hired her, they always shared a special friendship. She was always there for him as he was for her. And though she could be very bubble-brained at times, she was still really helpful and there was no one else like her.   
  
"Hey Koenma?" Botan said, interrupting Koenma's thoughts, again.   
  
"...what now?"   
  
"Is there anyone to show that new girl around Reikai?"   
  
"Not at the moment"   
  
"Great! I'll start helping her tomorrow morning!"   
  
"Sure...why not."   
  
"Okay!"   
  
"Botan?"   
  
"Yeah, Koenma?"   
  
"It's getting late and I really have a lot of work to do, we'll talk later, ok?"   
  
"Yeah, sure. See ya." Botan said as she walked out the door.   
  
"Bye." Koenma replied, but he still couldn't get the image of Reia out of his head. She was just so beautiful, so polite, so perfect...   
  
  
  
Botan walked down the hallway of the Reikai palace, towards her room. 'I wonder what that new ferry girl is like? She looked nice enough. Well, I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out.' When she reached her bedroom, she opened the door and screamed. There she saw George standing in the middle of her room.   
  
"GEORGE! Don't ever scare me like that!"   
  
"Um...sorry" George muttered, surprised that anyone could get frightened so easily.   
  
"Okay, what are you doing in here?" Botan asked in a slightly calmer tone of voice.   
  
"I need to talk to you"   
  
"About what?"   
  
"That new ferry girl that Lord Koenma has hired."   
  
"Oh, what about her?"   
  
"Well, she is a very nice girl, and I don't think that anyone would have a problem working with her..."   
  
"So what's the problem" By now Botan was getting impatient, it was late at night, and she was really tired. She was definitely not in the mood for this.   
  
"Well, Lord Koenma seemed a bit different when he was talking to her. He is usually very comfortable when speaking to ferry girls, but this time he seemed tense when talking to her. He looked a little nervous. There was something about her that I think was making him uncomfortable."   
  
"Really? That's odd, it's not like Koenma to be nervous. I wonder what's wrong."   
  
"That is why I have come to you, I may have helped raise Lord Koenma since he was first born, but you and him are very good friends, and I was wondering if you could..."   
  
"Talk to him and try to see what's wrong?"   
  
"Would you, please?"   
  
"Sure, George, not I'm really tired, so can you please..."   
  
"Yes, of course " And with that George left the room. 'That was odd. I don't think that there is anything to worry about, Koenma was probably just tired...' Botan thought as she fell asleep...

* * *

So what did you guys think of the first chapter? I'm really sorry that it was so short, I'll try to make future chapters longer.   
And please, as always, review!!!!!!   
Ja Ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! ^-^ Anyway...in case you were wondering Koenma is in his _teenage_ form in this fic, not the toddler one. ^-^ .....I think I forgot to mention that in the last chapter   
  
Oh, by the way, I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but I was really busy and I really have to start finishing my fics. I have started too many fics.....too much stuff to update....so.....GOMEN!!!!!! I'll try to update quicker!!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: So, maybe I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho....yet. Nope, but right now it's still in the possession of Yoshihiro Togashi. :(   


* * *

  
  
Botan woke up really early the next morning, she had a lot to do that day. Not only did she still have all of her routes to complete, but she promised Koenma that she would show the new ferry girl around. As if that weren't enough, Botan also told George that she would talk to Koenma. 'Maybe I'll go see how the new girl is doing first...' Botan thought as she got dressed and left her room.   
  
When Botan reached Reia's room, she knocked, and there was no answer. She tried again, still nobody answered. This was a waste of time, being the head ferry girl, Koenma had given her a key to open any of the rooms in the palace. Sighing, she dug in her pockets trying to find it. _'I can't believe I'm going through all this trouble, she better be in there'_ When she finally found the key, she unlocked the door and walked in.   
  
"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Botan asked. She looked around and she saw Reia sleeping on her bed. 'Hmmmm...I better wake her up so I can start showing her around Reikai' Botan shook her a little, then she tried talking to her, and repeating her name. Still, no answer, Reia just slept and slept.   
  
"How can anyone be such a deep sleeper! Wait a sec...I have an idea!" Botan left the room and returned a few minutes later with a cup of ice cold water.   
  
"This should do the trick!" Botan took the cup, held out, over Reia's head, and let its contents pour out.   
  
"AHHH!" Reia shouted, immediately sitting up.   
  
"YES! It worked! I knew it would!" Botan shouted. Reia just stared at her...   
  
"Oops, sorry, I know that this probably seems a bit awkward but my name is Botan, and I'm supposed to be the person to show you around Reikai today." Botan said quickly.   
  
"Oh, okay..." A dripping wet Reia said, still confused about what was going on.   
  
"I'm sooo sorry about the water!" Botan said, just realizing that she had left Reia dripping wet. "It's just that you weren't waking up, and I hear that pouring cold water on people's heads can wake them up..."   
  
"That's okay" said Reia laughing "I honestly don't mind, I know how deeply I can sleep sometimes." Both girls started laughing.   
  
"Anyway, I think you should get ready so I can start showing you around Reikai. I'll meet you in front of the palace in 15 minutes, okay?" Botan explained.   
  
"Okay." And with that Botan left. 'I was right, she was really nice, and it's a good thing she had a good sense of humor.'   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
After Botan had shown Reia all of Reikai, they decided to relax. They were walking around the Reikai palace garden and just talking.   
  
"Hey Botan?" Reia asked.   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"What's it like? ...I mean, working for Lord Koenma"   
  
"Well...it's ok, you get used to him after awhile."   
  
"You seem to be really close to him, is there like, anything going on between you two?"   
  
"WHAT? Me and Koenma? Yeah Right!" Botan said blushing   
  
"Alright, Alright, you don't have to get so defensive about it" Reia said giggling   
  
After Reia's giggling fit had ended, to Botan's displeasure, was still intent on talking about Koenma.   
  
"You know," Reia continued "Lord Koenma is kind of cute"   
  
Now it was Botan's turn to laugh. _'It's not like it matters anyway, a lot of the ferry girls on Koenma, he doesn't like any one of them, wait a minute, I promised George that I would go see Koenma tonight. Uh oh, I hope it's not too late now!'_ "Umm...Reia, I really have to go now, you know the way back to your room right?"   
  
"Yeah, I think so..."   
  
"Great! I'll see you tomorrow" and with that Botan ran off towards the palace.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
As Botan reached Koenma's office she hesitantly knocked on his door. When she heard a grunt from the room's occupant she walked in. There was the teenage Koenma, stamping papers as usual. Botan still wasn't sure why he enjoyed staying in this from so much. He had taken a recent liking to it. Of course, she didn't mind, seeing as she thought the young prince looked much more attractive like this.   
  
"Koenma?" she asked softly   
  
"Yes, Botan"   
  
"I was wondering if I could....well....talk to you"   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Well, I don't know, it's just you've been so busy lately we haven't talked in awhile"   
  
The prince stopped stamping his papers to stare at her. In all the time that they had been friends she had never demanded that they "talked". Yeah, she had forced him to spend time with her and even take occasional vacations, but something about her tone sounded different today.   
  
"Fine Botan, you talk, I'm listening" he said going back to his paperwork.   
  
"Alright, well you know..." Botan trailed off, yet Koenma didn't seem to notice. "KOENMA!!!!!! THIS ISN'T GOING TO WORK!!!!! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!" Botan yelled. Koenma jumped at her sudden out burst.   
  
"Botan, I don't have time"   
  
"I don't care, you're going to listen to me, even if I force you!" Botan yelled grabbing his stamp.   
  
"Okay, calm down, I'm listening" he said focusing his eyes on her. As his brown orbs met her lavender ones, she was suddenly at a loss for words.   
  
"Well, uhh....it's just that you've been acting a bit....odd lately"   
  
"Your point is?"   
  
"Ummm...what do you think of the new ferry girl?"   
  
"Reia? Well, she seems nice, and I think it looks like she'll be a good worker."   
  
"Anything else?"   
  
Koenma sighed, Botan probably would figure it out sooner or later, might as well tell her now. "Well, when I'm around her, I feel-"   
  
"Different?" Botan cut in   
  
"Yeah, I guess, there's just something about her...."   
  
Botan started laughing "Looks like Mr. High-and-Mighty Prince has a little crush!" but she felt like those words had stabbed her heart. _'He likes her? How could he? What's so special about her anyway? Wait....Why am I feeling like this? What's wrong with me? If Koenma likes someone I should be happy for him! Right? Right.'_   
  
Koenma groaned "I knew I shouldn't have told you anything"   
  
"It's okay, Koenma, there's nothing wrong with liking her"   
  
"Yeah, you're right"   
  
"Well, it's getting late, I'm going to bed"   
  
"Yeah, good idea"   
  
"'Night Koenma"   
  
"Good Night Botan"   
  
Botan left his office, but as she walked down the corridor her mind kept replying what Koenma had said. _'Why aren't I happy that Koenma has finally opened his heart to someone? Why do I feel like this? Could it be....jealously?'_   


* * *

  
  
Once again, GOMEN for taking so long to update! I really hope you liked the chapter!!!!!!   
I really hope you liked the chapter! Please Review! Arigato Minna-san!   
Ja Ne!   



End file.
